An accounting device may be arranged so that a clerk and a customer face each other with a checkout counter therebetween. The clerk inputs data relating to accounting of commodities purchased by the customer. The customer deposits money into the change machine and takes out change from the change machine. In such an accounting device, a depositing port and a dispensing port of the change machine are provided at a customer side, which is opposite to a clerk work space side, with the checkout counter therebetween. For that reason, if the clerk intends to deposit currency into the change machine or dispense currency from the change machine, the clerk needs to go to the customer's side by moving around the checkout counter.
There is a replenishment job in which the clerk deposits money into the change machine. When the replenishment job is to be performed in the accounting device, for example, the amount of stored bills or the number of deficient bills according to denominations stored in the change machine may be displayed on a display device for the clerk. The clerk inserts necessary currency into a depositing port of the change machine based on displayed information and replenishes the change.
There is also a collection job in which the clerk dispenses money from the change machine. When the collection job is to be performed in the accounting device, for example, the number of stored bills or the number of surplus bills according to denominations stored in the change machine is displayed on the display device for the clerk. The clerk operates an input device based on displayed information and designates the number of collected bills according to denominations. Then, the bills according to the designated denominations are dispensed from the change machine. Then, the clerk collects the currency dispensed from the dispensing port.
In any one of the jobs, the clerk goes to the customer's side by moving around the checkout counter and inserts or collects the currency after confirming contents displayed on the display device at the work space. For that reason, for example, if it is necessary to confirm the displayed amount during the insertion job or collection job, the clerk must return to the clerk's work space and confirm the displayed amount and then move to the customer's side again. Accordingly, efficiency of performing the job is low.